haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Another Prodigy
の |Mō Hitori no Tensai}} is the sixteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 28th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Kageyama reveals the reason why he picked Karasuno High out of all the schools. Karasuno's "Guardian Deity" returns to the team. Plot Daichi introduces Karasuno’s “Guardian Deity” and Kageyama asks Sugawara if there are more members, but Sugawara only replies sadly that there are but before Kageyama can ask more, Takeda calls them away. Elsewhere, Iwaizumi states that Kageyama has gotten kind of amazing, and Oikawa replies that “once a genius who has been uselessly spinning his wheels finds a place for his talent, the average person becomes no match for him.” Iwaizumi asks Oikawa if even he is no match for Kageyama too, but the setter replies that he is no match when it comes to tosses as no one in the prefecture can compare with Kageyama when it comes to that. However, Oikawa won’t lose to Kageyama when it comes to serves, blocks, or spikes, and he will throw Karasuno’s receives into disarray because no matter how incredible a toss may be, the ball must be returned to the setter or there's no point to it. In Karasuno, after practice, the members are cleaning up. Takeda tells them that he has always heard that Aobajohsai is strong but Karasuno somehow ended up winning against them anyway. Daichi replies that it's not enough yet. Right now, their attacks are due to Hinata and Kageyama but if Hinata starts to get caught up in blocking and the receives are thrown into disarray, they will be screwed. Takeda then reveals that he has been trying to get something for the team and has been rejected several times, but he's determined to succeed. Yamaguchi is cleaning the storage room when he notices a broken broom. He asks Sugawara if he can throw out, but Sugawara tells him that if they can repair it, it can still be used. Daichi watches from the corner, noticing Sugawara's downcast expression. At the Foothill store, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama try to buy food, but the clerk tells them that the soccer club already bought everything. Tanaka and Hinata rage at him but he throws some popsicles at them in the end. After they leave, he receives a call and says, “You again?” While walking home, Tanaka talks about Oikawa and how incredible he is, just what he had expected from Kageyama’s senpai. He then asks Kageyama why he's in Karasuno, of all places, and Kageyama replies that he didn't get into Shiratorizawa, the best school. They didn’t invite him, and he wasn’t accepted the standard way because he didn't understand the entrance exam. Kageyama says that he picked Karasuno because he heard of the famous Coach Ukai’s return. However, Ukai had collapsed shortly afterwards. Daichi says that they are still lacking in many ways and just barely won today. Kageyama adds on, saying that the team lacks a libero and an ace. Sugawara replies that Karasuno isn’t a powerhouse, but they aren’t that weak either. Up until now, they had a lot of powerful guys but weren’t able to properly combine their strength. If they can get everyone together and add in the strength of the first years, the Nationals won’t be just a distant goal but something they can actually attain. Kageyama interrupts and asks what the person that's returning has been doing, and Tanaka replies that he'd been under one week of house arrest and a month’s ban on club activities. Hinata asks excitedly if he's a delinquent, but Tanaka replies that he's just an overly excitable person. Plus, that guy was Karasuno’s only genius–until the arrival of Kageyama. Daichi adds that when that guy comes back, Hinata should call him “senpai”. Takeda is at his office, still attempting to call someone. He keeps asking him to coach the kids, calling the person on the other end “Ukai-kun.” The next day, after school, Kageyama attempts to spike at a water bottle only to get intercepted by Hinata. The second time, he is intercepted by another person who receives the ball perfectly. Hinata notes that the sound that person made is different. Kageyama notes that he eliminated both the strength and rotation and sent the ball right back to the setter’s location–a perfect serve receive. The stranger then exclaims that a real incredible guy (Kageyama) had joined. Tanaka, Sugawara, and Daichi come in, calling him “Noya” and "Nishinoya". Hinata approaches Nishinoya while stammering that he is shorter than him. Debut * Ikkei Ukai (last name only) * Yū Nishinoya (first proper appearance) Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Kōshi Sugawara * Ittetsu Takeda * Tōru Oikawa * Hajime Iwaizumi * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Daichi Sawamura * Keishin Ukai * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita Chapter notes Character revelations * There is a soccer club in Karasuno. * Hinata has an incredible ability of sleeping while standing up. * Shiratorizawa Academy is the best school in the prefecture for volleyball. However, the entrance exam for it is very difficult. * The old coach of Karasuno was Coach Ukai, who was known as a ferocious coach that kept crows as pets. He led Karasuno to the spring high national championships. It’s said that his goal was to have students from outside the prefecture. The second and third years had him, and Sugawara states that his training is incredibly Spartan. * Coach Ukai collapsed because he was getting old and used to overdo things in his younger years. * Nishinoya is in year 2, class 3. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2 Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc